A shunt is utilized in a ballast for fluorescent lights or the like to create a magnetic path between primary and secondary coil windings. Normally the shunt is comprised of a pair of flat metal members positioned on opposite sides of the ballast core between adjacent coil compartments such as described in the pending application Ser. No. 257,528, filed Oct. 14, 1988, entitled "An Improved Ballast." In some cases, the shunt is comprised of a flat, generally U-shaped metal member which partially embraces the core between adjacent coil compartments.
Inasmuch as the position of the shunt affects the performance of the ballast, it is important that the shunt be properly positioned initially and that the shunt remain in its proper position during the manufacture of the ballast as well as during the use thereof. Further, it is important that the shunt or shunts not be allowed to come into contact with any metal parts of the ballast, the result of which could cause vibration and undesirable ballast noise.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide an improved shunt.
A further object of the invention is to provide an improved shunt latch which positively maintains the shunt in position during the manufacture of the ballast and during the subsequent use thereof.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a bobbin for use in a ballast including means for positively locking or latching the shunt in position so that the shunt cannot shift during the fabrication of the ballast or during subsequent use and which ensures that metal-to-metal contact will be avoided thereby reducing the possibility of vibration noise being created by the ballast.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a device of the type described which is easy to assemble.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.